A Quiet Trip to Goldenrod
by StormViper
Summary: An unusually quiet trip to Goldenrod City turns into a nightmare for new trainer Jonathan and his eevee. Training turns into survival, and things get messy. Warnings: Violence and some horrific imagery.


I do not own Pokemon or any of its related properties, nor do I own Silent Hill. Both are owned by their respective companies, Nintendo, Game Freak, Konami... All of those good folk.

Here we go...

Jonathan looked around as he stepped out of the tall grass, his Eevee walking lightly beside him. The fog had rolled in suddenly, covering them in a roiling white mist, making it impossible to clearly see more than a few feet ahead of them. His eevee, Ivy, had been oddly quiet since a little while after they had left the smoky Azalea town, sticking right on his heels. He could tell that Ivy felt something was wrong, but neither of them could put their noses on it. The journey to Goldenrod had been uncomfortably quiet, with not a single wild pokemon to interrupt the monotonous trudge, despite having walked through at least a mile of tall grass. As they finally stepped out of the grass, into the open fog, the hair on the back of Jonathan's neck prickled as a building rather abruptly came into view, looming out of the mist, casting a shadow over them both that made the pair squirm with unwarranted discomfort.

As they approached the building, Jonathan could begin to make out part of what the sign by the door said: "Po-em- -ay C-e." As he moved in closer to try to read the text underneath that, Ivy slowly inched past him to sniff lightly at the door. There was a loud rushing, as if a great wind blew, and the door to the building slid open, scaring Ivy, and revealing a dark interior, the only details of which Jonathan could make out were a counter near the back, a wall tot he left, and what seemed like a wall to the right. Jonathan looked down at his eevee inquisitively. Ivy looked up at him, as if knowing what he was thinking, and seemed to implore him not to enter the forbidding building. He smiled and reached down to rub her between the ears. "Come on! We should at least say hello." he said, smiling kindly.

She squeaked at him a little as she began to follow close on her heels, into the building. After a couple of minutes, their eyes began to adjust to the lack of light in the building, and he began to search the walls for a light switch. A few moments of fumbling later, his hand met a small bump on the wall to his right, and he flicked the switch, turning on a sparse one or two halogen lights hanging precariously above his head, revealing an indoor yard, separated from the hardwood floor by a tall, off-white picket fence. As he slowly made his way towards the back of the building, more details began to come into view. Behind the counter, he could see a set of stairs leading up to a second floor, where he presumed the occupants of the building lived. He turned to his eevee and waved for her to come with him as he deftly hopped the counter, landing squarely on a pile of papers, which, as he looked down to check them out, appeared to be covered in ink-blots, but after a few moments, was actually covered in eevee.

"There you are! Come on, let's see if anyone's upstairs." Jonathan said as he grabbed Ivy up and ran up the stairs. At the top of the flight sat a table with what appeared to be a broken vase laying on its side, dead flowers hanging stiffly over the edge of the small table. As they aproached it, they startled some sort of bug, which with a few clicks and a whirr, flew off into some other part of the house. "What d'you think that was?" he asked Ivy, who just looked up at him, concerned, and lightly rubbed at his arm. "Ohhh, don't worry, I just wanna say 'Hi!', then we'll be out of here." Jonathan said as he peeked into the first room along the hallway. It looked like was once used as an office, but was now just a room used for storage, lined at the wall with gardening tools a other sundries. Jonathan shook his head, seeing no-one, and moved on, peeking into the next room.

This room was dark, as all the shades were drawn, letting in only a little light, serving only to make the slight shadows it cast more confusing. Through it all, Jonathan could only make out a lump in a bed in the middle of the room. "Aww... They're asleep. Well, we'll just just let them sleep. C'mon, let's go." And with that, he set her down gently, allowing her to walk beside him again. She squeaked a little as she touched the floor, then seemed to curl around his ankles like a Persian, but smaller. He looked down at her and grinned. "C'mon! Lets head into the city. We'll find you a treat, I promise!" he said, turning around towards the stairs down the hall.

As he walked down the hall again, he took the time to try and make out what was in the frames that lined the walls of the dark corridor. In the first, he could see, through the dust, three figures standing in front of a large house. Try as he might, though, Jonathan couldn't clear away the detritus obscuring the details of the picture. So he moved on to the next frame, a huge one with a picture of a large brown pokemon, standing in what looked to be a meadow. It was obvious that the pokemon was happy, but he could divine nothing further than that from the blurry, strangely redshifted photo.

As he made his way down the hallways, going from photo to photo, Ivy began to paw at his leg, indicating that she wanted up again. As he reached the stairwell, he picked her up, and, with a smile, set his foot down on the first step from the top. As he slowly made his way down the half-lighted stairwell, watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip, Ivy let out a loud squeal as a large ledyba dove toward Jonathan's head, and barely managed to avoid colliding with him. Jonathan instinctively dove backwards, attempting to avoid the bug-type, but managed only to fall backwards onto the stair, and gripping Ivy close, slide down the stairs to the bottom, each collision issuing forth a loud **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. **As he slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairwell, a great rumbling issued forth from the side of the room, behind the fence. An imposing lump of darkness seemed to rise from the floor, in an area that had, if Jonathan remembered correctly, been clear previously. As Jonathan sat there, in shock from his fall, and from the gigantic shadow that was now lumbering towards him, Ivy squirmed her way out of his grip and jumped, landing directly on the counter in front of him, growling at the thing.

As it stood up, it shook its head, sending what seemed to Jonathan to be droplets of water flying every which way, some splattering against the wall, some the counter, and some spraying across both Jonathan and Ivy. As Ivy sniffed the droplets, she began to growl, and turned towards the thing, her fur puffed out to make herself seem bigger. As it neared the counter, the lumbering shadow finally began to enter the light, revealing a rough, leathery brown hide, with a white stomach splashed in something red, and the same red substance coating its smooth, strong head. "That... that's a Kangaskhan..." Jonathan muttered to himself, still largely in shock. He remembered staring at the pokemon in his coloring books all the time when he was little, always reading and rereading the captions: "Kangaskhan is the Parent Pokemon! It takes care of its child in its warm pouch, not letting it out of its sight before it grows up." As a little boy, Kangaskahn had always been his favorite pokemon, the perfect symbol of motherly affection. Seeing one in real life for the first time like this, spattered in what he knew to be, but could not accept being, blood, scared him out of his wits, unable to act.

Eevee, however, had no such compunctions. She growled and hissed loudly at the approaching behemoth, attempting to drive it away from her beloved trainer. The thing, however, was undaunted, and continued to plow its way across the yard, and through the fence without so much as noticing. A small squeal issued from the thing's stomach, as a second, minuscule version of itself popped up from a well-hidden pouch on its belly, and started bawling, sounding pitiful and afraid. Ivy stopped growling a moment to look at the baby, but as the big one approached, she started again with vigour, trying to warn it away. It took no notice, and as it reached the counter, began to pull itself up onto the top. The eevee squeaked in surprise, and decided that it was time to act. The shook herself, let out a tiny yip, and threw herself headfirst at the giant trying to attack her trainer. As she took off, Jonathan cried out to her: "Ivy! No, don't!", but it a moment too late. As she collided with the beast and bounced off ineffectually, the kangaskhan turned towards her and, moments after she landed back on the counter, swiped her off of the countertop with its claws.

The scream that Ivy let out was high-pitched and horrifying, something that made Jonathan sick to his stomach. As she flew through the air, he knew that he had to do something, but he knew he couldn't do anything to the massive kangaskhan. So he decided that getting out was the best option. He pushed himself up off the floor and dove for the counter, just barely a foot away from the horrifying mass of armor and leather that had smacked his beloved Ivy away. As he crawled up and over the countertop, he felt a streak of pain erupt across the back of his left calf, and he just pushed himself off of the top, landing in a heap at the base, already looking for his eevee. After a moment, he found her, just as the beast above him had managed to turn around and locate him again. He quickly crawled over to her, just under the computer in the corner, and scooped her up as he himself sprang up, ready to run. Ivy, however, wasn't in such good shape. She let out a shrill cry as Jonathan held her in his arms, and he looked down at her, only to see her side coated in blood, her fur sticking to and staining his jacket red. "No... Ivy..." he muttered as he looked back over his shoulder at the lumbering behemoth, and that was enough for him. He took off bolting for the door.

It slid open, allowing him to dash through. He hung a quick left past the sign, and began his mad run into the city. He had to get Ivy taken care of, fast, and the safest place to do that would be the pokemon center somewhere in Goldenrod.


End file.
